R3dzDead
Who is R3dz? R3dzDead (born mid-December 2017), commonly referred to as R3dz (pronounced "reds"), is well known as one of the original Knuckles within VRChat. Taking the form of a Knuckles, a generic anime boy, or any random meme avatar, he has gained both fame and notoriety for his soft-spoken wholesome attitude and his ability to meme uncontrollably. Background Early Life R3dz was born into the world of VRChat during the mid-December 2017 renaissance, a period of unprecedented growth within the VRChat community. His earliest moments are celebrated as the birth of the Wholesome Knuckles. A member of the Wholesome Knuckles was often designated by their catchphrase, "Hi, I'm Knuckles. Have you met my friend Knuckles," a phrase R3dz claims to have coined. During his formative days at Knuckles University, R3dz spent time with the much-loved penguin BeautifulBoi123, who has long since disappeared from VRChat. It was during this time that R3dz made a name for himself, NA Knuckles, so as to differentiate him from other Knuckles from Europe and elsewhere. Ugandan Heritage During the Great Ugandan Invasion of January 2018, R3dz discovered the true heritage of the Knuckles. At first he rejected the Ugandan Wae, which he often described as "cancerous" and "casually ignorant of a Knuckles true potential." Later in life, he began to reconcile his heritage with his non-Ugandan way of life. He acted as a voice of reason for the Ugandan Knuckles community, using his formal education to convert numerous Knuckles from toxicity towards a path of wholesomeness. History Love life at the Cupboard|249x249px]] R3dzDead was once married to Emerysaur but they divorced after a long history of marital problems with him claiming to be asexual and Emery having anger management issues. When becoming a bachelor after divorcing Emery, R3dz met with Cheeeese at The Cupboard. With neither Roflgator (Rob) or Chipz present to ruin his advances - unlike many times before - he made a very charming impression all on his own. This time it led straight to an infamous kinky night in the bedroom. After the steamy romantic encounter, they were both inseparable from eachother and Cheese and R3dz were later wed on April 22nd, 2018, with Rob organizing the event. During the wedding, Rob returned the favor of being minister. Unfortunately, things would eventually go sour again as R3dz and Cheeese would divorce on May 29th (slightly instigated by Rob), leaving the hapless knuckles/anime boy alone yet again living the single life. This time, it would take R3dz longer to get back on his feet. In numerous attempts to numb the pain of heartbreak, the twice-divorced meme connoisseur began donning avatars of Thomas the Tank Engine and sexually identifying as an attack helicopter that goes 'SWA SWA SWA SWA SWA SWA SWA SWA SWA'. Eventually, after hanging around Club Rogue, Rob would attempt to use his wing manning skills to hook R3dz up with one of Rebel's dancers, PandawanBear. However Rob would sidestep this effort after he witnessed that Wooks, the quiet penguin that greets people into the Lair of Roflgator, was getting rather touchy-feely himself with Panda. Rob would subsequently 'cuck' R3dz yet again by trying to get Wooks and Panda to ERP (Erotic Role Play) in a private room, though this would ultimately be a fruitless effort. After this small fiasco, R3dz would be back at square one, single and still memeing. He is still handling alimony issues with Cheese. spotted together]] In late July 2018, R3dz would begin dating Nazu-rin. He would later inform Rob on August 16th they had become engaged. Career R3dz has held many jobs within VRChat, most notably professor and temporary dean of Knuckles University. Despite his colorblindness, he has also taken up an artist's residency at his local Presentation Room. He often spends his evening moonlighting as a jukebox at the Pug, a pub owned by his good friend and business partner Roflgator. He is also apparently a part-time police officer, occasionally busting parties and other shenanigans at the Suburban House. As of June 2018, he seems to serve as a mobile jukebox for private events. Rob would later have a stool and a portable red chair put in the Gator Bar that R3dz can sit in and play tunes as people carry (and often throw) him around, becoming an indestructible boombox of sorts. Presidential candidacy On June 25th, with the Summer 2018 elections coming up, R3dz would announce his presidential campaign against incumbent Jor Rilla, Rob, Vintendo, and later GabouLit to be president of VRChat. R3dz would undergo a (relatively) extensive promotional campaign, making many banners and memes throughout his campaign. Like other candidates, he would also seek Space Whale's endorsement, bolstering his outreach efforts. He would participate in debates hosted by Vintendo, though these wouldn't fair too well for him. Come election day, R3dz would spark a controversy when he sought help from people in Chipz and SciFri's Twitch chats to help him win the two polls that helped decide the winner. GabouLit would accuse him of "hacking the election" by brigading with foreign votes. Nevertheless, R3dz would lose the election, though still thanking his supporters and all those that helped him. replaces R3dz as advisor]] Advisor and servitude Following Roflgator moving his bar to Bricktown he would become known as his occasional advisor, providing him with insights or dispensing general wisdom. On Sept 27th, 2018 he was replaced by another Knuckles, namely Blu3z. His blue counterpart would eventually meet an unfortunate fate and he was reinstated as advisor once more. He was tricked and unwillingly given away into servitude (some might say slavery) on April 12th, 2019 by his then boss Roflgator to a strange Slime Rancher who visited the bar looking for another creature going by the name of "Slime Girl". He was eventually rescued but did not appear see his former boss in the same light any longer. Trivia * He once tried to convince Chipz to be a partner in a "Taco Truck" business that he and Monika were running. He would try to entice Kuri with this proposition but was stabbed in the chest. * The romantic encounter between R3dzdead and Cheeeese got so intense that the Twitch VOD had to be deleted. This event is now referenced and parodied as R3dzTube. ** WiFiPunk actually created a parody fan website named R3dzTube.com that users can actually upload lewd and NSFW encounters they've had in VRChat. **The page domain has since been abandoned but an archived site can be seen on the Web Archive WayBackMachine. * Once while visiting Chipz' Club Rogue in his knuckles form, R3dz was chased by Lanfear, mistaking him for a rat. * Both of R3dz's ex-wives, Emery and Cheese, coincidentally have a tendency for subtly sabotaging R3dz's attempts to secure a new love interest, sometimes letting slip compromising or embarrassing information about him right in front of a new date he's courting. Hilarity, at R3dz's expense, usually ensues. ** Both Emery and Cheese have made it clear they're open to dating each other, Cheese more enthusiastically so. The fact both of R3dz's exes may hook-up quickly spawned a meme that he's such a bad lover that he turned them lesbian (or more accurately, bisexual). *His soft-spoken echidna persona being so distinct from other knuckles has earned him people impersonating him such as Blu3z and Gr33nz. * He has admitted to being a "Brony" on multiple occasions. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/r3dzdead * Twitter: https://twitter.com/r3dzdead Gallery OG R3dz.jpg|OG R3dzDead telling a story at the stage in The Great Pug Rofl Jan 26th, 2018 Emery and R3dz wedding.jpg|Marriage to Emerysaur in Jan 2018 R3dz anime boy3.jpg|R3dz's human (anime boy) form OG R3dz minister.jpg|OG R3dzDead being minister for Roflgator and Ikumi at their wedding R3dz_and_Cheeeese.jpg|Don't talk about R3dzTube... Cheeeese tells r3dz that she wants a divorce.jpg|Cheese tells R3dz that she wants a divorce on May 28th. Redz chairful.jpg|R3dz got his own chair in The Lair of Roflgator on June 18th R3dz jukebox.jpg|Closeup of the R3dz jukebox R3dzBed.jpg|R3dzBed R3dzDead gunpoint.jpg|Threatened by Chipz to go away R3dzDead gunpoint2.jpg|Uh oh... R3dzDead stool.jpg|This is some weird kind of art... R3dz and iFap in The Lair of Roflgator Pres 6.jpg|A banner from the Summer 2018 VRChat Elections R3dz in the pool.jpg|R3dz relaxing at a beach resort Evil bird R3dz2.jpg|'Evil bird' R3dz perched atop a podium in the fighting pit 2.png|R3dz and Sorry Roflgator Aug 2nd 4 R3dz Ex new date.jpg|R3dz's ex-wife Emerysaur meeting Nazu-rin Roflgator Aug 2nd 26 R3dz and Vore.jpg|R3dz with a date talking to Vore Rofl Sept 28th 8 Blu3z, Gr33nz and R3dz.jpg|Being replaced by Blu3z and conversing with Gr33nz. Rolf Oct 7th 20 R3dzDead Golden Gator.jpg|Dispensing wisdom to Roflgator at The Golden Gator Rofl Feb 19th 47 Blu3z R3dz and Skulls (Norii).jpg|Talking to other Knuckles, robot Blu3z and Skullz Rofl April 16th 16 Slave R3dz rescued.jpg|R3dz rescued from slavery at the hand of some slime ranchers. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Echidnas Category:Characters